


Day Fourteen: Cannot Get Out

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [14]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: On and on she walked seemingly going nowhere,  I should at least be at that old gate by now, I didn’t walk this far in. She puzzled to herself, unease beginning to twist in her stomach





	Day Fourteen: Cannot Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on from Day Five: Flutes in Summer.

Violet walked back down the path, retracing her footsteps over the knoll and expecting to see the crumbling gate posts and the bend in the path beyond. However as she walked in the only thing she saw was the seemingly endless lines of trees that towered over the path like pillars of an ancient temple. 

On and on she walked seemingly going nowhere,  _ I should at least be at that old gate by now, I didn’t walk this far in. _ She puzzled to herself, unease beginning to twist in her stomach. The words of the flute-player rang in her head:

_ “Go on then, see if it works, see if you can get back out.”  _

Violet came to a halt, heart beating too hard in her chest, breathing shallow and ragged as panic began to pull at her mind. 

“Get a hold of yourself,” she said under her breath “That bit about not being able to get out was nonsense...Has to be.” 

That’s when she heard it, flute music. Low and melancholy this time, but clear as if she hadn’t walked for what felt like  _ miles _ . As if she were just over the knoll from that very strange musician. She turned back around, had they been following her? 

It felt as though her heart had stopped. Looking behind her she saw the knoll, the  _ same knoll _ , 

_ No, can’t be that’s impossible.  _

She edged forward, curious despite the fear and confusion that swirled within her. She took a deep breath as she came to the top of the knoll, and looked down...only to see the same raven-haired...Creature playing their flute. 

Impossibly blue eyes looked up at her. “So you couldn’t get out then?” As surprised as they had looked upon her arrival there was no surprise in their expression now. 

Violet felt anger flare in her chest, mingling with the sense that she must be going insane. 

“What is this? What did you mean ‘see if I can get back out’? And what the  _ hell  _ is your name?” She demanded, seeking some sense of normalcy. Names were normal,  _ everyone  _ had a name, this very odd person must have one as well. 

The flute player sighed, “humans…” they mumbled. “Hathol, I’m called Hathol, if you must know.” 

“That’s your name?” 

“No. It’s what I’m  _ called _ .” 

Violet was about to object, this was not normal at all. When abruptly Hathol’s gaze shifted off to the right.

“Gael!” They called, the fire-crackle leaf-rustle of their voice lilting upwards joyfully. 

This second creature, the one evidently called Gael was very like Hathol in that they also appeared to be completely gender-less in face and body. Their coloring was very different however. Their skin was a soft brown, their short hair was silver and their golden-white eyes had neither iris or pupil. 

“Hathol! What have you done? You know we’re under strict No Contact orders.” 

“Why do you always assume everything is my fault?” 

“Because it usually is. So…” Gael gestured towards Violet, seeking explanation. 

Hathol spared a glance for Violet before responding, “this one wandered in themselves. Even gave me their name.” 

Gael paled slightly “they’re not supposed to be able to access this plain on their own. Humans were  _ specifically _ sealed out.” 

Slow and somber Hathol nodded “Yes, exactly. And yet…


End file.
